Scarlett
by louise29
Summary: ¿Después de perderlo todo que queda?, Integra ha reconstruido los cuarteles de Hellsing, pero al ganar su apellido de nuevo y su libertad... cada vez le quedan menos excusas ante el deseo carnal que siente por el nosferatu, algo que va en contra de los principios de la familia Hellsing, para eso ha decidido volver a la universidad a realizar un doctorado, estudiar ayudara... ¿o no?


Scarlett

* * *

Nota de la autora:

Ésta historia toma lugar después de la derrota de Incognito en el anime, espero la disfruten.

* * *

Prologo

* * *

Camino por uno de los tantos parques de la ciudad de Londres, viendo los ojos de los inocentes… todos ellos expresando felicidad e ingenuidad mientras continúan con su cotidiano vivir, he vendido mi libertad por esos ojos… Me he olvidado de ser mujer por mi nación y no me arrepiento de ese hecho, pero tener a la tentación al lado todo éste tiempo me ha desgastado de una forma en la cual ya no sé quien soy.

No sé si realmente valga la pena seguir luchando contra mis deseos primarios, el hecho de ser parte de un género que durante siglos ha sido despreciado me ha habituado a que ganarme el respeto a pulso, seré considerada una perra por hacer bien mi trabajo según esos cerdos del gobierno, pero saben bien que no me pueden tocar.

Es por eso que me encuentro sola en este lugar… a plena luz del día dudo mucho que quieran atacarme y los perros de la iglesia católica se han quedado en su casa por el momento.

La dulce paz que todos sueñan se ha logrado con las cabezas de los soldados caidos y llegar a este punto en el que cada decisión mal tomada me ha pesado en el alma, lo único que no permite que me desmorone es el peso del apellido Hellsing.

"-_Ama yo puedo terminar con ese sufrimiento_-"

Ciertamente no puedo tener un segundo de paz… Me fumo un cigarrillo, los momentos de debilidad solo sirven a la luz del día y aún dormido ese maldito vampiro logra sacarme de quicio.

"_-Duérmete bastardo, no me sirves en el día-"_

"_-Ohh pero en la noche, sería fabuloso si la Ama me dejara "servirle_"-"

"-_No va a suceder, a menos de que quieras que te castre con una cuchilla bendita permanece callado perro, no se te ordenó hablar-"._ Odio que se meta en mis pensamientos, esa invasión de privacidad es lo que no me permite vivir en paz.

-Alucard del averno- Mascullo en voz alta mientras me dirijo a la mansión… en serio debo encontrar un hobbie que no tenga nada que ver con matar vampiros…. O involucrarme sentimentalmente con uno en especial.

Para salir de mis necesidades biológicas de genero ante ésta aparente paz he decidido enfocarme en mis estudios, al optar por un PhD en negocios de The Imperial College London, sé que seré útil a la humanidad y al mismo tiempo estaré aportando conocimiento...

_"-no es justo que sólo tú te diviertas-"._ Me recuerda el conde que mis pensamientos no son privados, pero creo que nunca lo han sido desde que lo liberé.

"-calla conde, deberías estar durmiendo-". Miro mi reloj para comprobar que son las 12:00 del día, mucho sol para un día londinense, así sea verano es extraño tener días como estos en latitudes altas.

"-_sólo si es contigo condesa...-" _Me dice con todo el encanto que puede tener un nosferatu y para colmo lo encuentro tentador.

Mentalmente me recrimino permitirme siquiera hablar con él, pero tengo una idea...

_"-Alucard, te apetece acompañarme? Seguro aprendes algo nuevo o por lo menos aportarás algo a la humanidad-"._ Digo con sorna, sé lo mucho que odia a los seres humanos.

Minutos después de una ligera paz mental donde supongo que está premeditando, el conde contesta _"-apuesto a que tendré una nueva identidad, ¿algo que deba saber_?-" Dice con evidente malicia, sabe que no lo he invitado gratis.

A pesar de que ya lo sabe le respondo mentalmente _"-Deberás cambiar tu estilo victoriano, aprender a comportarte como un ser humano normal y ver la luz solar mientras estés en el campus–"._

- Ugh... Todo sea por acompañar a mi condesa- Sé que su desagrado no es desmedido, pero en esos pequeños momentos en los que sé que está dispuesto a acompañarme a la luz solar me es imposible no quererlo.

Me río internamente, mayor tortura no puede tener...

"-Mi ama es un poco sádica, no me quiero imaginar que me hará cuando estemos en la cama-".

"-Calla vampiro-" He llegado a las puertas de la mansión sin darme cuenta con un pequeño sonrojo saludo a Seras y me dirijo al despacho

–Maldito Alucard- susurro mientras las puertas son abiertas

* * *

Mucho gusto, es mi primera historia de Hellsing, cualquier critica constructiva o review seré dichosa, sufro de errores de sintaxis así que pido perdon de antemano.


End file.
